Fob Watch
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: Rose finds a child naked and alone on the beach. She takes him to the TARDIS and it doesn't take long for the fob watch to be discovered. Can Rose except the Doctor for who he is? Can the Doctor open up to Yana? Can Jack stop being Jack?


**A.N. This is an idea I had, completely unknowing of what I was getting into.**

**Note: Yana's 'r's are now 'w's for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.**

"Hello?" Rose's voice echoed across the water. She really shouldn't have left the Doctor (9) and Jack.

Her gaze shifted to the sand in front of her.

"Oh, god," she screeched as she came across a child, human, male, about 1 year of age and nothing but a fob watch.

Scooping the child up and ripping off her coat, she grabbed the fob watch and ran to find the Doctor.

The TARDIS wheezed into life next to her.

"Get in," the Doctor called from behind her, voice urgent.

"What's with the child?" Jack asked, "We didn't leave you behind for too long and you did..."

"Doctor," she interrupted, "This child was alone on the beach, naked, I'm going to the wardrobe then I'll be back."

She left.

"Man," Jack leaned against the console, "What a voice,"

"Jack..."

"Just a thought,"

* * *

"Now what to get him," Rose looked around.

The child was one, maybe less, because he was rather small.

Coming across a nappy and black two-piece pajamas (courtesy of the TARDIS) she quickly changed him and ran back.

"She's back!" Jack applauded.

"So," the Doctor looked stern "What happened?"

Rose told him her tale, "I think his name is Yana," she added, "It was written on his watch,"

"What watch?" the Doctor asked, "He was naked,"

"Unless you..." Jack trailed off.

"This watch," Rose pulled out the fob watch from her pocket, the Doctor's eyes widened at the Gallifreyan symbols.

"Let me see that," the Doctor grabbed it and turned it over, sure enough, the word YANA was carved into it, but it was as if it stood for something.

"Doc," Jack leaned forward.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a fob watch," the Doctor's voice cracked, "It was used by the Time Lords to turn themselves human, I never particularly did it,"

"But hey! That's good!" Jack cheered.

"Right?" Rose asked.

"Well it depends on who it is," the Doctor raised the watch up to his ear.

A voice spoke to him, a voice he knew too well.

"Give him here," the Doctor said, voice stern.

"No," Rose argued, "You have that look on again, the same look you had while facing the Dalek, so, I won't,"

"He's one of the most dangerous Time Lord psychopaths out there," he glared.

"Doc!" Jack yelled, "He's just a child!"

"And anyways," Rose defended, "He would be human, I can only feel one heart!" she hugged him closer.

"Domestics," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Fine, he'll stay, but he has to stay in the TARDIS or in my sight, deal?"

"Deal," Rose gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Jack yawned, "I personally am tired, so I'm going to bed, unless one of you two want to join me? Maybe three?"

"Go to bed, Jack," Rose laughed.

Jack left the room.

"Here, can you hold him for a little bit," Rose handed him over, "I'm following Jack's idea,"

"I don't know how to hold him?" the Doctor argued.

"I bet you do," she raised her eyebrows as she moved his arms to the best position.

"This is overly domestic!" he argued.

"Then, when I'm gone, you can either let him get a part of a room in my room, your room, Jack's is out of the option,"

She ran out of the room.

Now the Doctor had time to get a proper look at the Master, Yana, whatever.

His skin was very pale and his dark, long eyelashes sharply contrasted it. His hair was long, about to the shoulder blades and was choppy. It was brown-blond.

His eyes opened and a pale blue hue shown between them.

"Who awe you?" Yana/Master asked.

"Um..." the Doctor was at a loss for words, "The Doctor,"

Yeah, awkward.

Yana winced slightly and rubbed the side of his head.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"It huwts,"

"What does," the Doctor was getting exasperated.

"The dwums," he said, eyes showing tears.

**A.N. Review!**


End file.
